Ranma 12 Race
by JasonSCrazyWriter
Summary: This is my very first story to write bc i am new on this week. So, hope you like this story... Ranma learned that race have a cure to become a REAL MAN FOREVER! Will he enter or think that cure is another fake? Let's read!
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ Fan Fiction

"One race, two prizes!"

Note: This episode is appearing between episode 10 and 11 in season 2 of Ranma ½.

There is a beautiful day outside of Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts, Ranma as a boy and Genma as a man are training each other to improve Ranma's skills. Akane and her family are eating their breakfast. When Ranma and his father are finished training, they are joining the breakfast to eat. Genma is taking his bowl and eat his bowl but Ranma can't find his bowl.

"Hey, where is my bowl?"

"Oh? I thought I already placed your bowl in front of you before," Kasumi asked?

"No, you are right," a voice said as some foods in the mouth are biting. Everyone is looking at that voice come from. It's Cologne, Shampoo's great-grandmother! She is eating Ranma's bowl!

"Old ghoul," Ranma cried with his anger!

"Do you agree to marry my great-granddaughter, Shampoo?"

"Not in my life!"

"I would not say that if I were you," she said and then she smiled with her eyes shines at him.

"Huh? Why not, old ghoul?"

"You want remove your cursed form? I mean to be a full man?"

"Hey, I am not falling that trick because Shampoo gave me another fake one!"

"No, this time… It is real," she smiled so sharper.

"What do you mean?"

"Come and get me if you want it," she said and then she took off.

"Wait, you old ghoul!"

He took off to chase Cologne. Akane decided to run with them for some reasons. Genma is running too because he want to be a full man too.

At the street, Cologne is hopping across with her stick and Ranma is running behind her to try to catch her up. Akane and Genma is running behind him to get know some information they want to learn. Now Cologne is stopping and turning around to make Ranma attention at her. He is stopping and looking at her with a jealous face. Akane and Genma is stopping behind him and looking at her too.

"Can you look over here," Cologne asked? Ranma is looking over her head because she is too short like a foot tall. There is a sign on left with many men stands on right of that sign. The sign said, "Men! Enter the race and the winner will pick one of two beautiful girls!"

"What? I am not going to enter this race for girls," Ranma cried!

"Then no cure for your cursed form," she closed her eyes.

"W-"

"Men," the man with a microphone cried! "This race is what you wait for! You can get a beautiful girl you want to marry in your future! One of them is Shampoo," he cried as he showed everyone on his left. Shampoo looks so beautiful with her pink Chinese dress.

"Not that again!"

"And the other girl is… Huh? Hey, Cologne, who is the another girl?"

"Akane," Cologne said as she brings Akane next to Shampoo on the stage.

"Huh," Akane asked? "Me? You must be kidding!"

"Sorry, old ghoul, it does not works for me to enter this stupid race," Ranma closed his eyes as looked away from them.

"Count me in," a male voice cried!

"Huh," Ranma asked confused as he opened his eyes. He is looking at someone who said that. It's Ryoga as a boy! Ranma is becoming angry. "Ryoga!"

"Oh, hey there. I can't believe that you didn't want to enter this race. I guess I will win for Akane with no problem," Ryoga smiled with his eyes closed.

"Oh, yeah? This race must have sense of directions! I bet you did not get your sense of direction back," Ranma smiled.

"Damn you! Hehe, I don't need any sense of direction because I have a heart of glass that will never make wrong!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Get in the race, son-in-law," Cologne cried at Ranma! "Or no cure for you, there is no doubt about the cure!"

"Yeah? Try me!"

"Ranma! Get in the race and win for Akane," Genma cried at Ranma! "It must be carry on Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts for 'Happy Ever After!'"

"I don't see anything happy," Ranma said with his annoyed face.

"Akane Tendo!"

"Huh? Kuno!"

"Ranma! I, Tatewaki Kuno, will defeat you in this race right now!"

"Thanks but I am not going to enter this race. Just win for Akane if you want."

"Thank you so much! Akane, I am here to win for you, my love, Akane!"

Akane got embarrassed that she heard from Kuno. The referee is raising his hand with a gun on his hand.

"Get ready!"

Every man except Ranma is getting ready to start run.

"Remember, there is no rules. Set Mark!"

Do I have to enter this stupid race for two girls with a cure, Ranma thought with his eyes closed and his eyebrows down too like he is getting angry that he is stuck on two sides?

"GO!"

Everyone took run for a race included Ranma! He started a run to enter the race. Akane and Shampoo are looking at Ranma decided to enter the race. Ryoga is running and he noticed Ranma joined by behind him, now he is very angry that Ranma was entered in this race.

"Damn you, Ranma," Ryoga cried as he made an aim for his punch at Ranma to knock out of this race! Ranma dodged his blow by ducking and throwing Ryoga over him.

"Ranma," Kuno asked with a loud voice? "You dare to lie me for my loved Akane! Be preparing to die, Ranma!" He slashed his wooden sword at Ranma but he dodged his strike and counter punching at Kuno. Ryoga is back to fight at Ranma it time while Ranma is fighting against Kuno, and now he have to fight Ryoga and Kuno but one major problem than that is the finish lane to get the cure… If Ranma does not win this race, he can't get a prize the cure to become a real man.

"Cut it out, you guys," Ranma tried to calm Ryoga and Kuno but failed by ignored him! Suddenly, he got an idea and he hopes his plan is working. He kicked Kuno's face to make him almost K.O. but will come back soon. Now Ranma can talk Ryoga private. "Hey, Ryoga, do you want be a real man?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"If you don't go the finish lane, then you will never get a chance to be a real man… What if Akane takes you in hot bath, as you are P-Chan? You will become a man and reveal Akane your secret!"

"What," Ryoga snapped! _He is right_, he thought, _if I don't get a cure, I would turn into myself and Akane will scream in my face._ "Fine! I will win this race without think about you!" Suddenly, Ryoga decided to keep run on the track.

"Thank you so much, Ryoga, but you are going on the wrong way! It's the other way!"

"Oh! Thanks, Ranma," Ryoga made a mistake by no sense of directions again and then thanked to Ranma! So, Ranma is joining with him to run and win for a cure. Do you think one of them, Ranma or Ryoga, will become a real man forever? Let's figure on next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and Ryoga are running on the race for the cure to make one of them back to a REAL MAN for forever! But little problem for them included Kuno (for Akane), they are in few last places in the race due to the fight between Ranma, and Ryoga and Kuno! But Ranma made a deal for Ryoga to stop fight and learn the secret with Akane if he does not become a REAL man, she would take him as P-Chan in hot bath with her alone, so Ryoga have to keep this secret safe from Akane and decide to team up with Ranma in this race. Few seconds after they starts to run back on the race, Kuno is getting up and running to try attack Ranma to stay away from Akane. Ranma already knew that Kuno does not have any cursed form like Ranma and Ryoga, so he can't avoid this annoyed Kuno. 

"Ranma," Kuno cried at Ranma, "I must defeat you for win my loved Akane's heart!"

"Aww, come on, Kuno! Can you wait until I died on my time," Ranma joked?

"Then I will never get my revenge for my lover who slept with the guy I hate and that's you! The guy who slept with Akane in same house must be me! Now, be prepared," Kuno cried as he jumped up!

"I just visited in her house and that's all," Ranma cried and then he jumped back toward Kuno! They are attacking each other for no mercy! Kuno is using his wooden sword to strike at Ranma and Ranma is using his fist at Kuno. (Of course, what else Ranma have weapons for him?) Suddenly, the strike is hitting and Ranma won… Kuno already swung at Ranma but failed by Ranma's other hand to grab his sword. His right hand is still punching at Kuno's face. Now they are landing down on the ground.

"Ranma, we will battle for Akane next time…"

Kuno paused and knocked out by falling down on the ground. Now Kuno is out of the race and he is in the last place but Ranma is now the last place as the last person who is running in the race. He has to run back on the race again. But then he saw Ryoga stand but jogging same spot he was.

"What wrong, Ryoga," he asked?

"Umm… I forgot which way is North," Ryoga answered with nervous laugh.

"What," he cried? "You mean we are lost!"

"Well, yeah, I am sure about that."

"I must ask that man for a map sooner."

"Ranma!"

"Huh?"

Ranma is turning around and look at a girl called his name and it's Shampoo! She looks very serious and she is running toward Ranma. When she arrives, she asked why Ranma and Ryoga stopped. They answered her that they are lost the track. Shampoo got confused that they didn't notice something and then she pointed at the sign on the wall. The sign said 'This way' with left arrow.

"You blind," Shampoo asked?

"Ryoga! You didn't tell me that sign is on the wall," Ranma got mad at Ryoga for not notice that sign?

"I saw this before but I just thought it was for cars!"

"You idiot! If it is for cars, it must be black! This sign is green!"

"Oh, hey! You are right!"

Suddenly, Ryoga ambushed Ranma by a surprise punch and Ranma is falling back down. Ryoga broke the deal and running alone because he knows how to guide himself is to look at the signs. Shampoo is getting madder at Ryoga for hurt her husband, Ranma. Ranma is nervous by looking at her face. Suddenly, she starts to run but pulled her to stop by Ranma. She does not understand why he stopped her to get Ryoga.

"Don't worry, Shampoo. I have an idea. Just leave to me with him, okay? Bye!"

Ranma starts running again and Shampoo is looking at him. She gets jealous that he leaves her alone on the street. So, she starts to run with Ranma to find Shampoo.

Ryoga is running and crossing the streets by following the direction of the arrow signs but then Ryoga is stopping the next sign that look so different than any directions he saw on the sign. The arrow sign is pointing up and it has some Japanese characters.

This is not 'Forward,' it is above you! Go up!

"Strange," Ryoga got confused and look up above him, "All the people were running from start to here and then go up to the sky?" Then he is taking another look on the Japanese characters. "I think this writing reminds me someone but I don't know who…"

Ranma and Shampoo together are still running on the street. Ranma is focusing on the track but Shampoo is looking behind her like she saw someone behind her. She already small laughed.

"You smart," Shampoo cried! "Change direction wrong! Ryoga no brain."

"Yeah, thanks. Yeah, he does not have stronger brain either."

Back to Ryoga, he is still jumping high as he tried to reach the next sign but he failed and only he can jump high above the roof around him. Akane is walking and watching at Ryoga jump. He noticed at her stalk at him and he stopped jump.

"Akane!"

"Ryoga, what are you doing?"

"The sign told me to get up above us but I don't understand why or how they made go up," Ryoga answered confused.

"Oh? And where is Ranma? He must be ahead and you are the last person in the race."

"What," Ryoga cried?

"He tricked you by change this direction… The direction is that way!"

Akane take the sign off and she rubbed on the sign that Ryoga can't see where she rubbed. After that, she placed back to the right direction and it's the left-arrow sign! Ryoga noticed that writing is gone.

"Ranma was here before you and he wrote to trick you."

"Ranma…"

He is shaking with his greatest anger in the Japan. He can feel the veins burning inside.

"RANMA!"

"Then go this way if you want revenge Ranma!"

"Thank you so much, Akane!"

Now Ryoga is starting to run back on the race with the right directions. Ranma heard the scream and that's Ryoga's. Now Ranma knows Ryoga figured his trick, so he have to run faster or he will never get the finish in the first place in time.

"Ranma," Shampoo cried to stop!

"Now what," he stopped and asked her?

"This way! Shorter!"

"No, thanks. I like to stay on the right track for square and fair."

"No! No time this way! You no win this way! This way you win… you get cure fast," she tried to speak in Japanese and then she took the cure out of her Chinese dress.

"The cure," he surprised as he looked the cure was out from inside Shampoo's Chinese dress!

"Great-grandmother said me if me date you than race, me give you the cure."

"What," Ranma cried?

Will he accept the date with Shampoo to get the cure without win the race or will he choose to stay and have a hard time to reach the first place in the race? Let's figure on next chapter! Plus I have preview for you in next chapter below here!

Chapter 3

"What," Akane cried at Ranma for some reasons?

Ranma and Shampoo is walking together on the street and she is very happy to look at him but Ranma is just like jealous.

Ryoga's eyes are getting sharper with his greatest anger of his face.

"Die, Ranma," he cried in the air as he is trying to lock on with his powerful punch! But he missed Ranma instead he punched on the ground that he can wreck the road!

Ranma is afraid of Shampoo as a cat during the fight against Ryoga as new problem for him to handle with Ryoga.

"Time to face your fear, Ranma," Ryoga cried with an evil smile!


End file.
